Rends-moi mes larmes
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Une rencontre oubliée. - Très léger sterek, pas de spoil.


**Titre: **Rends-moi mes larmes.

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jeff Davis.

**Couple: **Stiles et Derek, léger, léger.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 3e round. Le prompt était "rends-moi mes larmes", bien sûr. Je suis toujours aussi peu douée pour les titres.^^

**Note 2: **Pas de spoil. Fic écrite avant les derniers épisodes; on ne savait pas encore de quoi était décédée la mère de Stiles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rends-moi mes larmes**

Derek avait un secret, qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à personne. Quand il était petit, très petit, il avait la faculté de se changer en loup totalement, comme sa mère. Cette faculté, il l'avait perdue passé dix ans, et il n'en gardait que des souvenirs vagues: une intense liberté, et la vision d'un monde d'odeurs, riche de sensations toujours nouvelles.

Ses souvenirs de cette époque était non seulement flous, il les avait aussi partiellement occultés après le Feu; parfois, il avait l'impression qu'avant le Feu, il n'existait même pas.

Mais il y avait un souvenir, qui se détachait du lot; l'un de ses derniers souvenirs transformé totalement en loup.

Un enfant pleurait, sur une aire de jeux. Derek s'en souvenait bien, car les larmes qui maculaient ses joues contrastaient avec l'expression dégagée par son regard.

L'enfant n'était pas "triste", non; le visage couvert de grains de beauté, il était en colère, une détermination farouche faisant briller ses grands yeux marron.

Le petit ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, pourtant. Il était totalement humain. Et cependant, Derek pouvait sentir du _loup_, en lui. Il s'était dit à l'époque qu'ils ne semblaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Poussé par la curiosité, il se rapprocha du petit garçon.

- ...Tiens? Un loup?

Derek se sentit surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'un enfant de cet âge le prenne pour un chien, ou ait peur et fuit.

Le petit garçon, lui, ne semblait pas avoir peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je crois pas que ce soit ta maison, ici... Vis-tu dans la forêt?

Derek se rapprocha encore, laissant l'enfant lui caresser le pelage. Un sourire commença à naître sur son visage, timide.

- T'es pas très sauvage, pour un loup. T'es peut-être un chien?

L'enfant le fixa avec une moue concentrée, sourcils froncés.

- Pourtant, je suis persué-... persu-... SUR que tu es comme le loup du Petit Chaperon Rouge! En gentil...

Derek renifla. Avec son museau, il repoussa gentiment sa main, montrant ses larmes.

- ...Ca?

Derek hocha la tête. Après tout, quel risque courait-il que ce petit comprenne qu'il n'était pas un loup ordinaire? Les enfants de cet âge croyaient au Père Noël.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina.

- Tu comprends ce que je dis?!

...Oups. Il était tombé sur un petit génie, apparemment. Les enfants de cinq ans ne réagissaient pas ainsi.

Derek souffla, amusé. L'enfant se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux, regard sans couleur contre noisettes brillantes.

- Je le savais! Tu es bien comme un loup de contes! De ceux que me lit Maman!

A ces mots, le visage du petit garçon s'assombrit. Derek tapota contre sa main, tentant d'attirer de nouveau son attention.

Le garçon sourit tristement. Il chuchota avec un faux ton enjoué :

- ...Tu sais quoi? Je vais t'dire un secret, Grand Gentil Loup. En fait, j'avais pas le droit d' sortir de la maison. Je suis là parce que je voulais attraper les méchants garçons qui disent du mal de ma Maman. Je les ai vus par la fenêtre. Je voulais les attraper comme fait Papa. Tu sais, mon Papa, il attrape les méchants!

Il plissa les sourcils, mécontent :

- Mais quand je suis descendu, ils n'étaient plus là...

Le petit se rapprocha de son oreille, murmurant toujours :

- Tu vois, je les entends toujours dire des méchanzotés quand ils voient ma maman. Tout ça parce qu'elle a plus de cheveux. A cause de la chimio.

Derek se figea. "Chimio", c'était un mot de grand, qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Mais ce mot, Derek l'avait déjà entendu, associé à son cousin. Son cousin qui était mort l'année dernière. Lui aussi, il avait perdu tous ses cheveux.

Il faudrait des années à Derek pour comprendre tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'enfant renifla soudain, et Derek se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il jeta ses bras autour de lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Ma Maman, elle va mourir?

Derek perdit son souffle. Voilà donc ce qui le liait à ce petit. La perte.

Les larmes coulaient dans ses poils, et il les lécha. Le petit resserra son étreinte, et il le laissa faire.

- Hé, rends-moi mes larmes.

Derek glissa son museau dans les cheveux de l'enfant et souffla, partageant sa peine.

xxx

Derek repassa plusieurs fois dans le jardin, les années suivantes. Chaque fois dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un petit garçon au visage constellé de taches et au regard brillant. Il ne le revit plus jamais.

Au fil des ans, il l'oublia.

xxx

- Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

- ..."Grand Gentil Loup"?

Derek hoqueta. Stiles fronça les sourcils, interprétant mal sa réaction.

- Hé, pas besoin de te vexer! Tu n'es juste pas assez menaçant pour être le fameux "Grand Méchant Loup", mon pote. Désolé pour toi.

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Visage constellé de taches, trop intelligent pour son bien. Yeux marron brillants.

Stiles lui sourit, espiègle.

- Moi, je pense qu'il va rester, ce surnom!

XXX

FIN.


End file.
